User blog:Happy9999/Voldemort vs. Tallman : Dark power battle
Now, Voldemort- the well-known dark lord who had the ambition to take control of the whole magic world alongside his personal organization called 'death eaters', faces a 5 vs 5 battle against Mr.Morningside, a seemingly old gentleman who is in fact a supernatural and yet very evil mortician. Who is the deadliest? Voldemort Being the main villain throughout the whole Harry Potter series, the dark lord has proved us that he's an evil, mad, ambitious and yet very smart super villain by cursing others to death again and again without showing any signs of mercy. Though there's no need to present a very specific biography for this iconic bad guy, it's still necessary to list out his weapons. ---- Weapons:'''Well, our dark lord simply doesn't use or need any normal weapons. He has a wand that provides him with the dark power to send curses to enemies. Among all those curses, the AVADA KEDAVRA is absolutely the deadliest because it's not only very efficient as a killing method, but as well being scary enough to freak out the enemy. Just take a glance at how he launches this curse...... However, considering his opponent this time isn't inexperienced magic school students or unarmed citizens anymore but an immortal mortician who might be as evil and crazy as him, whether his curses will make sense to Tallman or not remains an unsolved question, but they'll certainly work well with Tallman's zombie minions. ---- '''Special crews: Just as the Joker has his own gang, Vader maintains an imperial army force, and even Imhotep leads an undead force, nearly every super villain has a group of radical followers. Voldemort has a personal company of followers and they entitled themselves as 'death eaters'. There will be four members of this group during the coming battle. Each of them also maintains the power of sending deadly curses with wands, but they also carry swords in order to defend themselves against unknown dangers swords are pretty useless indeed. Also, a huge snake called 'NAGINI' will be dark lord's special body guard. The snake is nothing but a strong animal which can communicate with and receive orders from Voldemort by talking in snake language [ the snake has no dark magic power]. The later show revealed that voldemort somehow put a part of his soul into this snake, so when it is killed, voldemort will also feel pains and get hurt. bki-20130622234807-111862883.jpg|a typical death eater Nagini.png|nagini The Tallman Originally, the Tall Man was a mild-mannered 19th century mortician by the name of Jebediah Morningside. After years of performing funerals and burying the bodies of those who had died, he began to develop a fascination with any possible connection between our world and the world of the dead Jebediah's research eventually led him to construct a machine that enabled him to travel through time and space. After going through the portal for the first time, travelling to a destination unknown, he promptly returned, irrevocably changed and henceforth known as the Tall Man. ---- Weapons:'''Tallman has superhuman strength that allows him to lift up an adult easily. Also, Tallman has some sort of mind power that can help him control others nearby, move heavy objects, blow up nearby things and freezing people nearby. A metal spinning bar that he used to cut Mike in the first movie can also be counted as one weapon ---- '''Minions and balls: Tallman has turned people into zombie minions that obey his orders. There will be four of these during the battle. These minions can only attack through biting and sneaking. "). The Tall Man also utilises flying metallic "balls" (also known as "Sentinels") that conceal within them many offensive weapons, including blades, drills, lasers and circular saws. The spheres, which have come to be considered the Tall Man's signature weapons, contain (and are apparently controlled by) the shrunken brains removed from the Lurkers. 200px-Phantasm_5_tall.jpg|Tallman phantasm4_shot3l.jpg|A spinning stuff th4OEOMP5W.jpg|zombie minions thZU0LEJXC.jpg|flying balls ---- X factors ---- Weapons: Tallman gets this -- machine balls are simply more convenient and have a faster speed. ---- Health and experience: Well, it's hard to decide which of these guys is much mentally healthier. But as for physical health, I'm going to give it to Voldemort because he's younger and more energetic. Also, Voldemort is absolutely the more experienced one because he had led his troup to various places and been through many battles against the right power, and Tallman has only battled against some inexperienced ghost hunters and teenagers. ---- Intelligence and strategy: Indeed, Tallman gets this point. Though Voldemort is also very smart, he hasn't got such large sum of knowledge of dark powers like Tallman. And comparing to Tallman who remains calm nearly all the time , Voldemort is easy to get angry and do things without thinking over . ---- Killer instinct: Voldemort gets this because Tallman simply doesn't kill people so frequently like him, Tallman usually transforms dead bodies. ---- Battle Voldemort: Tallman : ---- Voldemort entered the mortician house that belonged to Tallman, without realizing that every single movement of him had already been spied by Tallman through a crystal ball. Tallman ordered one of his minions to check the enemies, and mumbled ' I think we've got some unexpected visitors.' The minion snuck to the main hall, and jumped , exerting itself to bite at one of the death eaters, only to be noticed by the dark lord and received a curse . Voldemort ordered two death eaters to check the basement while he led the remain two up the stairs. One death eater opened the basement door, and lit up his wand, revealing that there's nothing remarkable down in this dirty damp room. All in a sudden, he heard his fellow man scream behind him, so he turned around , and saw a zombie biting onto that man's throat, killing him instantly . 'AVADA--'He shouted, 'KERDAVA!', the death spell reached the zombie's head, making a flash and killing it .The death eater gasped, and walked up stair . He was about to open the basement door when he heard the open sound of a some sort of metal box--and that's not very long before his body was sent up to the corridor with a ball piercing a saw into his check, bashing him onto the wall . Meanwhile, the dark lord who was upstairs heard the disturbing noise, so he let one of his fellowmen to go back and check. Voldemort pursued , a zombie that had been hiding around the hallway suddenly appeared, but nagini dashed towards him and bit him down . At this very moment, the doors and windows all closed, and Voldemort found himself getting trapped in the whole way . 'Booooyyy! Your funeral is here! ' Tallman appeared with a minion that was holding the head of the death eater that had been sent to check downstairs . ' NO!' Voldemort yelled, and launched a great number of death spells from his wand, the spell hit the minion and sent its head flying . Several spells hit Tallman, but they didn't seem to make any sense. 'What the hell are you!' 'Well, when you die, you think you go to heaven, in fact, you come to me!' said the Tallman. 'That's impossible!'Voldemort jumped up, yelling 'Avada kedava!' A green light came from the old wand, shooting straight into Tallman's face, causing him to fall back. Nagini was ordered to give a final strike, by the time it reached onto Tallman, there's nothing left on the ground. Being annoyed, the dark lord released his anger through cursing his last men till death . 'Where the hell is that freaking mortician?' He shouted as a shadow appeared behind him in a mirror. 'Boooy!' Tallman dragged him into the mirror, and the snake was shot down by a laser ball. Now, the dark lord shall kneel down to Tallman the devil. Category:Blog posts